bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace
| affiliation = Ryū Order | occupation = Lieutenant | team = 1st Division | partner = Kenji Hiroshi | shikai = Tenchi | bankai = Not Achieved }} Ace (最優秀, Saiyūshū), real name unknown, is a of the Ryū Order. Throughout the war with Averian he acted as a mere soldier, but has recently risen through the ranks and is now lieutenant of the 1st Division under Head-Captain Kenji Hiroshi, having preceded Kazuma Nishiki. Character Outline Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities Bāsākā (狂戦士, Berserker): a physical state that Ace initiates when he enters a battle. With it he becomes a berserker with no sense of self-control. He becomes a pain-ignoring, rage-filled, battle-hardened monster who seeks one thing and one thing only: the death of his enemy. While in this state Ace ignores all injuries and all pain to himself, and can function with injuries that would kill or severely handicap others of his level. Even dizziness doesn't effect him. The injuries don't even slow him down; If anything they make him angrier, and thus even more dangerous. The only people fit to calm him when he enters this state are Kichō and Mikado. : As a Lieutenant of the Ryū Order Ace boasts high spiritual power. Surprisingly he possesses much higher raw physical power than he does spiritual. When in a state of berserk Ace becomes immune to the effects of superior spiritual power. Hadō Expert: Whether it be binding, healing or other facets of Kidō usage, Ace is utterly pathetic. The only skill he does demonstrate is with destructive spells, and then he can only manage upwards of #60. For spells above #30 he requires both the name and at least some of the incantation. Zanjutsu & Hakuda Specialist: Ace has absolutely no style whatsoever when it comes to wielding his zanpakutō, nor does he have any aptitude for the Wan'nesu. The same holds true to his Hakuda skills. He practices no style but street fighting, throws, grapples, and bashing his target off the nearby surroundings. His only saving grace is his sheer strength -- when he does hit you, you will feel it. Omnislash (超究武神覇斬, Chōkyū Bushin Hazan): a technique which compliments the Shikai and Bankai powers of Tenchi. Ace performs a full three-hundred-and-sixty degree twist multiple times whilst completing a full rotation with Tenchi extended out each time, making him appear like a spinning wheel. All the while Ace applies spiritual power to Tenchi's edge which grows stronger and larger with more successful twists. Once sufficiently charged he releases it all as a potent omni-directional wave attack. While in Bankai Omnislash is complimented with Kobamuri allowing it to cut through any technique regardless of its level of charge. Zanpakutō Tenchi (天地, Gods of Heaven and Earth). Whilst sealed Ace's zanpakutō takes the form of a which ends in a dual split resulting in two spiked tips, instead of being tapered to a point. The guard is shaped in the form of the number 8 laid across so it appears like four circles. Hilt wrapping is yellow and he wears it on his back, secured by a fur-lined strap. *' :' Ace releases his zanpakutō with the command "Heaven is Black and Earth is Yellow" (天地玄黄, Tenchijin). The kodachi alters into a flat-edged red sword of epic proportions that is half again the height of Ace, with exceptional reach. The handle is two slim pieces of metal spaced slightly apart, with no guard whatsoever. While it usually remains straight and rigid, Tenchi's hilt is able to stretch and bend to an incredible extent, allowing the weapon to be used like a for mid-range combat. :Shikai Special Ability: Tenchi is a melee-type zanpakutō with one known special ability called Kenmotsu (献物, Offering). With every successful injury to himself or his enemy, Ace grows stronger spiritually, gains greater strength, and ultimately becomes faster. Pain and suffering become his power, meaning the longer a battle draws out, the stronger Ace becomes. With sufficient injuries to himself or his foe he eventually becomes fit to combat a Bankai. Mikado states that there isn't a limit to the height Tenchi can reach. As long as Ace and his foe can survive their injuries, Ace continues to grow in strength until he falls unconscious, dead, or his opponent suffers the same fate; at which point his Shikai forcibly seals itself as a defense mechanism, which also cancels Kenmotsu's effect. .]] *' :' Tenchi Jigoku Akuryōto Ketsugō (天地地獄悪霊と結合, Gods of Heaven and Earth Joined with Hell's Demons): not yet revealed. :Bankai Special Ability: Tenchi Jigoku Akuryōto Ketsugō is a Bankai of great reiatsu but limited range that is capable of increasing Ace's physical and spiritual strength without limit. In addition to the Shikai technique Kenmotsu Ace can use Kobamuri (拒むり, Spurning), which allows him to reign over his opponents techniques by slashing through them always without incident and adding that power to himself. Notable Relationships Kichō Sayaka: Ace and Kichō share a deep connection and have ever since they met during the war against Averian. She remains one of only two individuals able to calm his berserker tendencies, the other being Mikado. They get on surprisingly well, with a relationship that's bordering on romance. As such Ace is fiercely loyal to her, with many believing he puts her above his duty as Lieutenant. Mikado Sayaka: Ace and Mikado have a competitive relationship, as well as a mean streak when it comes to teamwork. They often double-team enemies, and get on extremely well, with Ace seeing her as a sister. Mikado's tomboyish attitude means he frequently forgets she's actually a girl, which has led to a number of awkward moments between them, though the trust in each runs deep. Mikado is one of only two people who is fit to calm him when he goes berserk. Kenji Hiroshi: Ace, as Kenji's lieutenant, has a working relationship with Kenji. The two appear together frequently. Kenji trusts Ace enough to have chosen him specially for the position, admitting that others where stronger, but that few possessed the quality that Ace does which he attributed to his selfless nature. Behind the Scenes *Ace's appearance is that of Sakagami Habaki from the visual novel Kajiri Kamui Kagura. Navigation Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Lieutenant